Mes péchés
by Zerroh
Summary: Et toi, que penses-tu qu'il se passe après la mort ? [ TwoShot ]


**Re-bonjour la compagnie ! Bon, j'vous expose la situation : Aujourd'hui, j'ai terminé le second chapitre de Click Me et un OS nommé Sorry. Pour moi, pire des fainéants du monde, c'est une victoire éclatante ! Alors, dans ma bonne humeur, je vous proposes, cher lecteur(s) égaré(s) un petit texte un peu bizarre que j'avais écrit il y a un moment et que j'hésitais à rendre publique pour la simple et bonne raison que les deux seules personnes aux quelles j'ai montré ça n'ont eu pour autre réaction qu'un très critique "Beurk, j'aime pas.". Soit, je compte quand même en faire un two shot, donc ... Let'so go ?**

* * *

Blanc. Tout est blanc. D'une luminosité qui explose la rétine. Tu as ouvert les yeux en battant des cils dans ce monde en suspend. La douleur a disparu. Toute la douleur, même celle qui serait le coeur de Kirino. Es-tu mort ? Certainement. Vois-tu les lumières du paradis ? Non. Même si tu ne ressens plus rien, même pas la caresse de l'air sur ta peau, comme si elle n'était plus que du plastique, tu n'es pas perdu dans les nuages. Ça ne peut pas-être le paradis. C'est juste le ''rien''. Tu es paisible, mais il est affreux de l'être sans plus te souvenir d'aucun sentiment de joie.

Comme lorsque tu as tenté de marcher, tu t'es rendu compte que la raideur de tes membres ne te permettrait que de faire un sur-place abominablement lent et lourd. Alors, tu t'es assis, là, dans le vide et une voix - la tienne - a raisonné entre les parois de ton crâne comme une migraine dont la morsure ne serait ni plus ni moins qu'un vif agacement. C'est là ta seule compagnie.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais-là ? » Demande-elle dans un écho semblable à celui d'un vieil enregistrement.

« Je ... Je vais dormir. » Réponds-tu avec un large sous-entendu.

« Le repos éternel ? Oui ... Tu le mérites, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Pourquoi je ne le mériterais pas ? Je n'ai rien fait de mal. »

« Oh, mais non, ... Je le sais bien, je sais tout de toi. » Reprend la voix, traînante, peut-être même ironique, tu n'arrives pas à le savoir. « Tu es Kirino Ranmaru, un jeune homme si calme et aimant. Ce ne sont pas tes amis qui diront le contraire. Tu es toujours là pour ceux que tu aimes. »

Le bruit du silence souffle dans tes tympans. Oh que non, ils ne diraient pas le contraire, pas ceux que tu apprécies, pas tes coéquipiers, tes meilleurs amis. Et encore moins celui pour qui tu as toujours été là. Pas celui que tu aimes tellement.

Rappel toi. Vous étiez petits quand vous vous êtes rencontrés. Déjà à l'époque, vous étiez inséparable. Quand il y avait des bagarres enfantines dans les parages, tu étais toujours là pour le défendre. Ce qu'il était pleurnichard, comme gamin, pourtant.

Quand vous avez grandi, vous ne vous posiez même plus la question de ce qu'il était juste de faire où non. Chacun était un mur pour l'autre, un mur protecteur. Mais aussi un peu, un voile qui vous séparait du reste de la population. Un cocon douillet.

« Quels sont tes pêchés ? » Reprend la voix

« Mes pêchés ? » T'interroges-tu, toi, pauvre innocent.

« Tu es aux portes de l'enfer, Kirino Ranmaru. »

Tu crois ressentir la glace, tout à coup. La glace de l'effroi factice, qui te prend par les pieds et te secoue jusqu'aux épaules. Et pourtant, tu le sais bien, cette sensation de fin qui t'envahit, nul vivant ne la connaît.

« Je ne suis pas mauvais. » Réponds-tu avais plus d'assurance que de raison.

« Comment pourrais-tu en juger, toi qui ne sait même pas comment tu es arrivé ici ? »

Tu te redresses, saisis, quand tout à coup, l'éclat dans lequel tu baignes se tâche d'une ombre opaque, se répandant comme de l'encre sur une feuille de papier buvard. Tu sais que ton coeur, s'il pouvait toujours battre, ferait alors un bon. Il est vrai que tu n'en sais plus rien et tu ne t'es même pas posé la question. Un accident t'aurait-il ôté le souffle si soudainement qu'il ne t'effleurerait même plus la mémoire ? Tu as l'impression que cela s'est passé des années en arrière. C'est peut-être le cas ? Combien de temps es-tu resté complètement inconscient jusqu'au creux de ton âme ?

Rappel toi. C'était un soir comme les autres, sauf qu'il y avait un orage digne d'une fin du monde derrière la vitre de sa chambre à lui. Tout seuls, dans l'incapacité de rentrer. Les plombs avaient sauté. Oui, ça devait être la dernière fois qu'il avait fait aussi noir. Mais tu pouvais encore ressentir la chaleur de ses bras. Une ambiance de confessionnal, des aveux, puis une amitié qui se transforme en un peu plus. Pour la première fois de ta vie. On n'oublie jamais son premier amour. N'est-ce pas, Kirino ? C'est ce que Shindô dit tout le temps.

Alors, est-ce possible que ce soit cela qui aie causé ta perte ?

« L'homosexualité n'est pas jugée luxure pour qui ne s'en sent pas coupable. » Intervient la voix à cette pensée.

« Alors, quoi ? »

« Réfléchis, mais dépêche-toi. L'éternité, ce n'est pas si long. »

Tu aurais juré l'entendre rire. Oui, ça a l'air bien facile à dire. Même si tu ne trouve pas cela amusant du tout, la voix ironique a raison : De toute manière, tu n'as rien d'autre à faire tant que tu es coincé, là, dans le néant. Ce n'est pas vraiment comme si on te laissait le choix !

D'autre part, il ne quitte pas ton esprit. Shindô Takuto. Oh, mais, à y repenser, ce n'était pas très gentil de rejeter la faute sur lui aussi facilement. Tu ne te sens pas gêné d'y avoir si naturellement pensé ? L'accuser de t'avoir envoyé en Enfer ! Un garçon - certes - mais si gentil.

Quoi que ...

Rappel toi. En tant que couple, votre toute première dispute n'a pas duré bien longtemps. Ce jour-là, Shindô avait crié très fort. Pourquoi étais-ce, déjà ? Tu as sans doute préféré l'oublier. Cela devait être une broutille, comme pour les disputes qui déchirent tout les autres couples. Tu te sentais alors si fragile, tu en venais presque à regretter votre simple amitié. Tu avais peur que tout éclate en morceau à cause de cet amour presque malsain tant vous vous considériez pourtant comme des frères.

Tu étais effrayé dès qu'il approchais quelqu'un d'autre que toi, ne voulant pas comprendre que dès lors il avait besoin d'entretenir des relations exclusivement amicales. Depuis toujours, c'était toi qui avait rempli ce rôle. Mais tu n'étais plus son ami. Il était impossible que tu restes objectivement son ami. C'était le prix à payer pour recevoir ses câlins chauds, ses baisers humides, ses caresses tendres. Tout ce qui te rendais fou de lui. Alors, quand quelqu'un l'approchait de trop près, tu te sentais menacé et trop souvent cela finissait en dispute.

Tu étais si jaloux, Kirino.

« Je suis quelqu'un d'envieux. » Murmures-tu.

« C'est vrai. »

C'est ce que la voix confirme. Mais tu n'as pas l'impression d'avoir résolu l'énigme, pas vrai ? En toi naît une impression de culpabilité qui constituera tes chaînes. Tu ne peux pourtant toujours pas le justifier. Tu es innocent !

... Vraiment ?

Rappel toi pourquoi tu lui en voulais. C'était l'une de ces périodes durant la quelle vous ne vous entendiez vraiment plus. Il avait passé toute sa journée en tête-à-tête avec ce gars que vous connaissiez tout les deux depuis le collège. Un garçon avait qui vous aviez joué au football et que vous voyiez toujours lorsque vous sortiez du lycée pour rentrer chez-vous. Grand, charismatique, avec un regard tout particulier qui semblait pourvu de plusieurs couleurs dans chaque iris. Shindô, il était trop souvent avec ce type, n'est-ce pas ? Tu ne l'avais jamais vraiment supporté.

Quand tu es allez chez ton petit ami, ce soir là, il y était aussi. Dans sa chambre, sur son lit ! Assis avec un regard de conquérant et la mains sur ... Sur ... Dans une position ... Il ne voulait quand même pas ... ? Il n'oserait pas ... ?

Tu lui as lancé un regards plus haineux que jamais, espérant que tes yeux se changeraient en revolvers. Il s'est barré. Rien n'est sortis de ta gorge pendant plusieurs minutes. Shindô voulait s'expliquer, tu l'as entendu parlé, mais tu ne l'écoutais pas. Alors, pour ne pas exploser comme une bombe, tu étais sortit de sa chambre et tu avais dévalé les escaliers.

Qu'as-tu fais ensuite, Kirino ?

Tu sens une main se poser sur ton épaule. Elle n'est plus chaude elle non plus, mais elle pèse un poids agréable et réconfortant et il ne te faut pas longtemps que pour faire glisser la tienne dessus. Tu croyais pourtant que tu ne ressentirais plus ce genre de chose, n'est-ce pas ? C'est ça qui te met les larmes aux yeux ? C'est comme si les ténèbres qui t'entouraient se faisaient moins menaçante et s'éclairaient pour tourner au vieux gris.

« Envieux et colérique. » Fait une voix toute autre sur ta nuque.

« ... Shindô ? Shi ... Takuto ! »

Tu te retourne brutalement pour le voir. C'est bien lui, avec son chemisier maculé de sang et le genou déboîté. Exactement comme tu l'avais vu pour la dernière fois. Tu as envie de l'enlacer, n'est-ce pas ? C'est tout as fait compréhensible que tu n'oses pas.

Comment peux tu te réjouir de le voir ici ?

« Pourquoi ... ? »

Rappel toi. Il t'avait rattrapé. Au beau milieu des escaliers. Il t'as crié dessus. Il t'as dis de l'écouté. Tu ne l'as pas écouté. Tu l'avais poussé. Pas pour le blesser, mais pour te défaire de la pression que sa main exerçait sur ton poignet. Il avait trébuché et il était tombé, blessé par chaque marche qu'il heurtait. Un craquement. Encore un. Encore. Encore.

Encore.

Sa jambe formait un angle bizarre. Sa nuque aussi. Tu as paniqué.

« ... Tu m'as tué. »

Que tu as cru sentir qu'il t'effleurer, tu as donner un coup avec ton pied. Tu avais peur, ce n'était pas ta faute ! Ce n'étais qu'un réflexe, terriblement humain.

« Je suis désolé ... »

Tu devais le soigner. Tu étais trop en colère ou peut-être ne l'étais tu justement plus du tout. Tu as été dans la salle de bain. Tu as pris la trousse de secoure.

« Je suis désolé ... »

C'était trop tard.

« Je suis désolé ! »

Rappel toi. Il crachait une matière rouge et visqueuse. Il respirait de façon rauque. Puis, il n'as plus rien craché du tout. Sa salive rubis s'écoulait juste de sa bouche entre ouverte sur le sol. Et toi, tu ne pouvais pas t'empêcher de renifler, d'éponger ton visage trempé avec tes manches. Tu es restés assis, près du corps, jusqu'à te rendre compte de ce que tu avais fais.

Tu portais une ceinture brune ce jour là.

« Je sais, Ranmaru. C'est pour ça que tu t'es ... »

Rappel toi. T'as du pleurer plus que toute ta vie durant. Tu te détestais. Tu n'avais plus rien à perdre. Mais surtout, tu étais terrifié. Tu as fébrilement retiré la sangle de ton pantalon et tu l'as accrochée où tu as pu. Tu l'as passée autour de ton coup et tu t'es laissé tombé. Tu as suffoquer pendant de longues secondes. Cela t'as brûlé le cou, tu t'es même agité par réflexe. Puis, plus rien. Jusqu'à maintenant, en tout cas.

« Je ne t'en veux pas pour ça. En faite, je ne t'en veux plus. »

« Je ne peux pas croire que tu m'ais pardonné. »

« Je n'ai pas vraiment dit ça. Mais le mal est fait, de toute façon, c'est trop tard. »

« J'espèrais que nous pourrions renaître ensemble ... C'est pour ça que j'ai ... Enfin, tu sais. »

Ah, Kirino, si tu avais su. Il n'y a pas de deuxième opportunité prête à s'offrir à ton âme. Au fond de toi, tu le sais bien, et l'écho lointain qui t'appelle, la voix qui s'est à présent tu lui as donné le nom d'Enfer. Mais. Il reste une dernière chance, maintenant que tu as avoué tes crimes. Une chance qui n'en est pas vraiment une.

« Le repos éternel, moi, ça ne m'intéresse pas autant que de rester avec toi. »

« Takuto ... »

« C'est pour ça qu'on est mort, non ? Je ne me fais pas à l'idée de ne plus te revoir. »

Sa main. Sa main, elle agrippe la tienne. C'est elle, la chance.

Éloignez-vous tous les deux dans la brume du néant. Et te voilà enfin repentit.


End file.
